


Appendicitis

by emetoandotherthings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Appendicitis, Emetophilia, Fainting, Illnesses, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emetoandotherthings/pseuds/emetoandotherthings
Summary: What it says on the tin!WARNING: INCLUDES VOMITING SCENES.





	Appendicitis

            “Can you not just leave it like that?” Jude flopped back dramatically onto Eden’s bedspread. He’d arrived more than an hour before Eden had planned to leave for Leyton’s party, and he knew he’d have to wait around, but his nagging was frustrating Eden.

            With one hand coated in the pliable gel that would allow him to set his hair into the exact style that he wanted, Eden glowered in the mirror at Jude’s prone form.

            “No,” he replied, “I’ll only be another minute or two.”

            “That’s what you said twenty minutes ago,” Jude huffed. “I think you suit a Mohawk!”

            “Shut up!” Eden laughed, throwing the closed gel tub at Jude’s head; Jude caught it with one hand, grinning. Ever since Eden had his hair cut from a mass of blonde fluff to a short back and sides but still long on top, Jude had been trying to persuade him to put it in a Mohawk. He’d lost that argument so far.

            “Come on then.” Reaching out his hand, Eden pulled Jude to his feet.

            “Finally!” Eden rolled his eyes; he could always count on Jude to be overdramatic! “I’ve got your keys, wallet and phone – you don’t need _anything_ else.” Jude shoved them into Eden’s hands, pre-empting the last minute panic that he’d left everything behind. “Let’s go.” He grabbed Eden’s skinny wrist and dragged him out of the door, hardly pausing as closed the front door to his flat with a snap.

            He set off at a march down the street towards the park, so quick that Eden had to run to catch up.

            “Jude, slow down!” Despite his legs being a good foot longer Jude could always out stride him.

            “If we cut through the park we’ll get there quicker,” He insisted as Eden caught up with him, feeling a stab of pain in his right side which he knew would grow into a full stitch.

            “What’s the rush?” Eden panted, glancing at his watch. “Leyton invited folk to come at 8, it’s not even 7:30 yet.”

            “I know, but I want to get there before Eppie does – I am not listening to Marilyn Manson and Megadeth all night,” he said, the stitch in Eden’s side was radiating up and across his abdomen and he slowed his pace. “Seriously this matter Eden!”

            The stabbing pain made Eden stop short, the twisting sensation inside him alerting that something was wrong; he wanted to call out to Jude to let him know something was wrong, but the pressure in his stomach was too great.

            “Come on Ede!” Jude knew Eden wasn’t keeping up, but that was the way it always had been.

            “Jude… wait,” Eden couldn’t raise his voice above a weak rasp. He pressed his fingers deeper into his side to alleviate the pain, feeling the sheen of sweat beading across his face, as his stomach let off a burble, lurching unpleasantly.

            “Move your butt!” Jude swung round in the pathway, only to find a pale Eden clutching his side and trembling visibly. “Oh shit, Ede?” He started back towards his friend, but had only taken a few steps when a gurgle rent the air and Jude had squeezed his eyes tight shut before he heard the _splat_ he knew had been coming.

When he opened his eyes again, Eden was doubled over, one hand clutching his side and the other braced on his knee to keep him upright. As Jude approached, he could see Eden’s back shuddering as he took gasping breaths, trying to spit away the tendrils of vomit and saliva that were dangling from his mouth. Jude felt a pang of guilt in his chest, Eden was his oldest friend, he should have noticed something was wrong. But no - he had been too busy trying to get to Leyton’s so he could control the music for the night.

“Shit Ede,” he whispered, stretching out a hand to rest on his friend’s straining back. “Why didn’t you say you weren’t feeling well?”

            “Wasn’t – ugh,” Eden choked out, Jude felt the muscles in Eden’s back relax momentarily before a belch turned into a heave, resulting in another stream of vomit hitting the ground.

            “You’re alright,” Jude rubbed his hand between Eden’s shoulder blades. “There’s a bench just there, we’re gonna go and sit on it for a while.” He secured a grip on Eden’s upper arm, so tight he probably knew it was uncomfortable, and steered him away from the puddle of puke in the path over to the bench. When seated, Eden leant so far forwards his head was nearly touching his knees, as he fought to resist the queasy churning in his stomach.

            “I wasn’t feeling ill,’ he said, when he regained his breath, “it just hit me – _ulp_ – suddenly.” Jude stood next to the edge of the bench, watching Eden’s hand tremble as he swiped at his forehead, hoping beyond hope that Eden wasn’t about to pass out. While Eden was skinny, the difference in stature meant there was no way Jude could carry him.

            “Are you feeling any better?” he asked after a few silent seconds. He could hear Eden drawing in slow, deep breaths, and see the muscles of his stomach fluttering through his t-shirt; then he muffled a wet sounding burp into his fist. “If you’re trying to stop yourself from puking again, don’t. Let it out Ede.”

            Eden had been doing exactly that. He could feel the bile burning as it rose up the back of his throat, but he had been swallowing it down; willing the nausea and pain to go away. With Jude’s reprimand ringing at him, he moved his knees apart and opened his mouth, the tide of puke streaming out of his mouth and hitting the ground, splashing onto his shoes and legs. Every time he caught his breath another cramp would squeeze his insides and the convulsion force another splash of vomit past his lips.

            “Jude – I…” Eden’s voice was raspy and he wasn’t entirely sure what he wanted to say; he coughed and couldn’t stop it from turning into a heave, but there was nothing left inside him to bring up.

            “I need to get you home,” Jude suddenly sounded worried, “do you think you can manage if you lean on me?”

            “I’ll be – fine – in a – minute.” Every breath punctuated Eden’s sentence, his eyes were squeezed closed and Jude knew staring at his own sick wouldn’t help with his queasiness. “You – go to Leyton’s party… I’ll be fine when I – get home – and rest.”

            “Yeah right, like you even believe I’m gonna let you go home on your own,” he retorted, “Leyton won’t mind once he knows you’re ill.”

            “Don’t want you to – miss out.”

            “Don’t be stupid,” Jude scolded. He bent down slightly and draped Eden’s long arm over his shoulder, holding onto his fingers before wrapping his arm around Eden’s tiny waist and securing his grip. “Right, you ready?” Eden nodded, eyes still shut, and winced slightly as Jude hauled him upright as far as he could. “Let’s get you home.”

* * *

            Eden was taking slow, deep breaths. The pain in his side he’d first felt in the park had intensified with every step. His hand was clutched to his side, as though if he pressed hard enough the pain would go away. Jude was practically keeping him upright- a good feat, as Eden was nearly a foot taller than him. Eden’s mouth tasted sour and he wished he had some water to rinse it away.

            “We’re nearly at the flat,” Jude was saying calmly, as they turned into their road. “You’re gonna be okay.” Eden couldn’t find the energy to reply, he was entirely consumed by trying not to cry out in pain.

            Jude fumbled in his pocket, trying to locate his keys for the external door, swearing under his breath when he struggled to find them. Finally he pulled them out, opening the door one handed and supporting Eden through. Eden was wringing with sweat even before climbing the set of stairs that led to the flat; his hand slipping on the banister as he tried to lever himself up. He was gasping from the pain by the time they reached the top of the stairs, and he leant against the doorframe while Jude unlocked their front door.

            “Come on, let’s get you in bed.” Jude said as he helped Eden over the threshold, but Eden shook his head.

            “Gonna be – _ulp_ – sick again,” He could feel his nausea rising again, even as Jude guided him towards the bathroom he was fighting the urge to retch.

            “Okay then,” he murmured as he helped Eden across to the toilet. Jude winced as he heard the thud of Eden’s knees colliding with the ground and retightened his grip on Eden’s upper arm, fearful that if he let go Eden would fall face first into the toilet.

            A rippling retch worked its way up Eden’s throat and he barrelled forwards, but brought nothing up, only a gurgley burp. He’d closed his eyes, hid hand pressed deep into his side the whole time, as the pain he felt peaked every time he heaved.

            “Don’t hold it in Ede,” Jude instructed as another deep belch left Eden.

            “I’m not…” His words came out close to a sob; the pain shooting through him was excruciating. He kept his eyes tight shut because he knew if he opened them there would be tears; he really wanted to curl up into a ball and go to sleep, but he couldn’t do that because the horrid urge to vomit was still present and didn’t feel like it was going to recede any time soon. He felt the pressure building up in his chest again and tried to lean forward so anything would end up in the toilet bowl.

            When the heave struck Eden thought he’d just been stabbed. Pain flooded his body, white spots erupted behind his closed eyes and his head swam like he was on the waltzers at the fairground. His arms felt weak, he was going to pass out, he could feel it like swimming into cold water. His llips felt like rubber as he murmured out the only thing he could: “Jude…”

            Jude had only just registered Eden’s weak voice before his friend slumped forwards, becoming a dead weight. Jude didn’t react quickly enough as Eden fell forwards, hitting the side of his face on the toilet seat as he passed out.

            “Shit! Eden!” Jude let go of Eden’s arm, reaching across his friends’ torso to cup his face. “Eden?” Jude’s heart was hammering in his chest, his panic rising like a great wave inside him. He tapped Eden’s cheek gently, feeling the clamminess under his fingertips; he tried to turn Eden over. There was a graze on his other cheek where his face had struck the toilet, but his eyes were still closed. “Oh fuck Eden!” He shook Eden’s shoulders but got no response. He’d made the decision in a split second, shoving his hand into his pocket and pulling out his phone. Something was very wrong and he needed proper help.

            His phone had just connected to an operator when Eden twitched, his eyes flickering.

            “I need an ambulance, please.” His tried to keep his voice calm, but Eden’s hands had flown to his side, and he was breathing shallowly.

            “Aaah! Oh _god!”_ Eden’s eyes had snapped open, and it seemed the pain was now too great for him to hold it in,

            “It’s alright Ede, help’s coming.” Jude grabbed Eden’s wrist, holding it so tightly to show he was trying; but the wails of pain were difficult for Jude to hear – it was like a sympathetic pain was flowing through him.

            The operator on the phone was asking what Jude thought to be inane questions. Of course Eden was conscious, couldn’t he hear him screaming in the background? Jude just wanted someone else there, someone who wasn’t quite as helpless as he felt. He was relieved when the operator said someone was on their way and would be with them shortly.

            “Ede?” Jude said, but Eden had closed his eyes and screwed his face up against the pain. His chest was rising and falling sharply, his breath coming in short wheezes. “Someone’s coming to help Eden, they’ll be here soon. You’re gonna be okay.” Jude couldn’t deny that he was saying that partly for himself. Eden’s eyes opened suddenly, wide and overbright.

            “I feel like – _aaah_ – oh god Jude,” His voice was strained, pain ringing through every syllable. “I feel like I’m dying.” Jude thought his own heart had stopped inside him as he registered these words; he put his hand gently to Eden’s face.

            “You’re not dying Ede,” he tried to sound firm, but his voice was trembling. “ _I’m_ the dramatic one remember! You’re gonna be just fine.” Eden’s shoulders gave a sudden jolt and he closed his eyes again.

            “Feel… feel sick.” Jude heard him mumble, but he wasn’t going to try and hoist him back up over the toilet – instead he rolled him over onto his side and rubbed his back from the awkward position he was in.

            “It’s gonna be okay Eden,” Jude felt like crying; Eden was trembling so fiercely. “You are going to be fine.”

            Eden’s shoulders were jerking again, and the harsh retching sounded painful in his throat. A gurgling sound came from Eden’s throat and a thin stream of yellow bile poured from his mouth, dangling stringily from his lips.

            A buzz resounded through the flat and Jude almost swore in relief.

            “That’ll be the paramedics Ede, I need to let them in,” Jude had to tear himself away from Eden’s side; terrified to leave his friend in case something worse happened.

            He grabbed the telephone buzzer and hit the button to let them in; yanking open his flat front door, half wishing he had something to jam the door open with so he could go back to Eden.

            “Hello?” A voice echoed in the hallway.

            “We’re up here!” Jude called, hearing the franticness in his own voice; footsteps reverberated on the steps. The green jacket of a paramedic came into view, a bag slung over his shoulder.

            “Alright mate, I’m James,” he said in greeting, a second paramedic following a few steps behind. “What’s the problem?”

            “It’s my friend – he’s through here,” Jude said impatiently, wanting to get back to Eden. “The bathroom’s small, sorry…” He gabbled.

            “That’s fine, just give us a bit of space,” He squeezed past Jude into the bathroom, where Eden was still curled into a ball, a puddle of puke next to him as he moaned in pain.

            “Alright mate, I’m James – can you tell me your name?” James bent down.

            “Eden…” His voice was shaking.

            “Okay Eden, where’s the pain?”

            “M- my side – and my stomach,” Eden moaned, “Oh god it really hurts.”

            “Right, let’s try and get you up,” He hoisted Eden into a sitting position, his back resting against the bath; Eden let out a groan of pain and clenched his jaw together. “I think we’re gonna take you in so the doctors can check you over.” Eden gave a tiny nod of understanding. “Mark, can you radio in – query appendicitis?” He addressed his colleague, who nodded and grabbed the radio from his belt. “Do you think we can get you onto your feet and down to the ambulance, or should we bring up the chair?”

            “I can walk…” Eden said, though his breathing was so laboured Jude was surprised he could even talk.

            “Good man – your mate and I will help,” He looked up at Jude, who nodded instantly. “You take one arm and I’ll get the other.” As Jude fastened his grip on Eden’s arm, he could feel his friend shaking. “On 3 – 1, 2, 3…” They pulled Eden to his feet which elicited another moan. “That’s it, good job.” They allowed Eden a few moments to settle on his feet, then began to shuffle out of the bathroom.

            Eden made a sudden grasping movement on the side that Jude was on, and Jude clutched his clammy palm – not wanting to let him fall.

            “Jude,” Eden’s voice forced, sounding incredibly pained. “Stay with me.”

            “Don’t worry,” Jude gave a reassuring squeeze back. “I’m not going anywhere…”


End file.
